Welcome to the 64th Annual Hunger Games
by AceQueenJack
Summary: Arys Belfavor is abused in her home, but what will she do when she is selected for the 64th annual Hunger Games. With few strengths, she has few chances of survival. Will she win?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Arys Belfavor

I was standing in the community mirror in my family's house. It was a cold day and the ocean breeze did nothing to still my fears. I winced as Mother pulled my bow tighter. Father, luckily, had stayed up late drinking with his buddies and had past out on the couch the second he got home. The bruises on my wrists were still fresh from Tuesday's beating. The yellow ribbon complimented my dark hair and my tan skin contrasted the pale yellow dress Mother fastened around my waist. At thirteen some my age considered me pretty, others made fun of my living state because I lived in the poorer area of District 4.

The reaping for the 64th annual Hunger Games was today, and I had signed up for the tesserae, meaning I would have more of a chance of being chosen. Mother sighed and tried to fix my wavy hair one last time.

"It's not good, but it'll have to do."

I fought the urge to snipe back at her. But I reigned in my emotions just enough to say,

"Thank you, Mother."

"Off you go! With any luck, you'll be chosen and we'll have one less mouth to feed!"

"Yes, Mother."

I fought back the tears threatening to emerge in my eyes and slipped the old flats that squeezed my feet on. I managed to get control of my emotions before I walked out into the crowd of 12 to 18-year-olds heading towards the black stage in the center of our district. Our district's escort was a yellow-bearded drunk who always held on to the girls that were chosen's hands a little too long. Marko was his name.

When he walked up to the stage, he stumbled and nearly fell headfirst into the bowl of names. The previous victors who were up there with him laughed and helped him up. Nobody in the crowd laughed, they just stared stonefaced at the scene before them.

"Well! That was rather embarrassing!" He chuckled as if we were supposed to laugh. All he got was a couple of grunts.

"Ehem! Without further ado! Here's President Snow with the special presentation he has prepared for us."

I almost laughed, special? They showed the same film every single year so that every citizen of Panem had the words emblazoned into their minds.

"Now then! Shall we do ladies first? Or are the men feeling chivalrous today?"

The lack of applause for either of them seemed to make Marko decide on the ladies.

"Alrighty! Ladies first!," He boomed, rummaging around in the pile for a little bit, "Let's see here, Arys Belfavor!"

I didn't move. I couldn't, even if I wanted to.

"Arys? Where is Arys?"

Some friendly girl behind me shoved me out of the row.

"Ah! There she is! Round of applause for Arys everybody!"

Silence.

I stumbled toward the stage, peacekeepers on either side of me, and took my place on the girl's side of the podium. No one volunteered.

"Now for the boys!," He rummaged again, "Rome Creeshan!"

A burly 17-year-old boy that was obviously meant for these games, pumped his fist and waved to the cameras as he made his way towards the stage. When he shook my hand, I felt as though my fingers were breaking. He noticed my wince and smiled at me menacingly.

"Hey, beautiful," He whispered, "Why haven't I seen you around the school?"

"Probably because you're four years older than me."

The peacekeepers led us off, telling us we had 3 minutes to meet with family. I sat alone in the room. I didn't expect anyone to show up, so when the door opened and Annie Cresta walked in, I was utterly shocked.

"Hey, I'm Annie, I noticed no one came into your room so I came to cheer you up."

I looked at her skeptically.

"And also, I like you _way_ better than that Rome fellow, he's got a whole line of people trying to see him. You seem a little more down to earth, like me!"

"Oh, well, thank you…" I pressed down on my bruises, nervous. Unfortunately, Annie caught me.

"What are those?" She asked, all cheerfulness gone from her tone.

"Nothing!" I pulled the sleeve of my dress over the bruises.

She looked at me for a while longer but didn't press. And for that I was grateful.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arys Belfavor

The train ride to the capitol was daunting, to say the least. When we left the government building we were greeted by a large crowd of people and cameras shouting our names. Well, shouting Rome's name, the crowd didn't spare me so much as a second glance. But I still did my best to smile and wave, because I knew it was my best and only chance of survival. I winked at one of the cameras pointed in my direction, hoping they would use it in the live footage.

When we finally got to the train, we were seated in front of the tv to watch the other reapings. Rome sat next to me on the couch, and though I'm not sure, but I think Annie caught my look of disgust and plopped herself down between us, Finnick following shortly after. Marko sat in his own armchair. It was Finnick who started talking first.

"You'll want to watch the other tributes to see what their strengths are. Take Feiro from District 1, he's big and burly, probably good with a mace, and Lotus from District 5 is small, probably good at climbing trees and will likely try to outlast rather than out kill. And Trevor from District 2 will be good with swords and spears, they're the main weapons peacekeepers use to train with."

Annie spoke up, "Never, for any reason, underestimate your opponents, everything in the capitol is an act, smaller districts rarely show their true talents in training."

"Any questions?"

"What about alliances?" Rome asked.

"You won't need to worry about that, however, Silent over here will."

"What do you mean?" I sputtered.

"She speaks! Well, Avox, Rome here is easy to like and looks strong, you, on the other hand, don't cause people to look twice. Now you can use that to your advantage, but there's only so far you can get without an alliance."

"I would go for some of the smaller Districts, that'll give you a good alliance, without having to worry about joining the careers. What are your strengths?"

"Um, I guess I'm ok with a spear."

I had gone spearfishing once, with my foster sister Jane. When my father lost his fishing company to a freak explosion, they kicked her out, saying she was just another mouth to feed. I guess they did the same to me, only she got to live on the streets, I was being carted off to my death.

"That'll be good in the arena, but ok isn't going to cut it, what else?"

"Weaving?"

It was Finnick's turn to speak, "I guess weaving can be good if you're aiming to capture other tributes and then kill them, but do you know how to set a trap?"

"No."

"Great! That'll be just _fantastic_!" He said sarcastically.

"Anyway, moving on to Rome, what are your strengths?"

"Swords, tridents, axes, spears, hand-to-hand, stuff like that."

Finnick looked at him, "Great! We have someone who won't last five seconds, and someone who might last 2 days."

It was Rome's turn to sputter, "Two days?! I'm winning this thing!"

"Not if all you can do is fight, that might get you somewhere with the careers, but it won't do a damn if it comes to out-surviving another tribute. Remember Lotus? She's good at climbing trees, judging by her physic, can you climb a tree?"

Rome shook his head,

"Then you'll never catch her, and where does that leave you?"

Rome stared ahead, "On the ground with the other born killers."

"CORRECT!"

"For you, I would focus on newer skills, such as climbing, but for Arys, I think you should work on that spear, and your snares and such." Annie said.

When the last tribute from district twelve, a gangly boy named Haymitch, was called, Finnick shut off the tv. I blinked, having blanked out for a good portion of the reapings. Annie led Rome and me to the dining car-Finnick was trying, and failing, to wake Marko- and sat us down on opposite sides of the table. Two Avoxes brought out platters covered in foods of all kinds. Rome smirked at my expression when I beheld the glorious feast.

"What's wrong Belfavor? Never seen turkey before?"

"What's wrong Creeshan? Never seen a mirror before?"

It was low, even for me, and all he did was laugh in my face. Annie looking uncertainly between us.

I ate slowly, savoring every bite, while Rome just scarfed down as much as possible. I looked at his disgusting manners and knew he had never been punished for eating too quickly, too much. He had never been hit even for breathing wrong. I fingered the bruises on my wrists out of habit, and once again Annie's eyes were drawn to them.

"I'm ready for bed! Can I be excused?" I said before she could say anything.

"Here, let me show you to your room-"

"No! I mean, I think I can find them on my own!"

"Alright, well, lights out at ten, you've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow. I expect everyone up bright and early!"

I hurried off to find my room, and I wandered around the corridor for about ten minutes before an Avox stopped me and pointed toward large doors.

"Oh! Thank you! I-"

She left before I could finish.

I changed in my room then went to find the bathroom, once again I wandered around until I bumped into somebody. But it wasn't the Avox boy, this somebody knocked me over, this somebody was Rome. He leaned over me and made to grab my hand so to help me get up, but instead of pulling me to my feet, he pulled my face up to his and whispered.

"You're dead, Belfavor, I'm winning these games, no matter what."


End file.
